<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>over-sensitivity on sunday by minbinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754983">over-sensitivity on sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinlove/pseuds/minbinlove'>minbinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinlove/pseuds/minbinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of <i>course</i> Hyunjin was to blame for Felix's sexual shenanigans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>over-sensitivity on sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, sunshine!"</p><p>Jisung was confused. He had just woken up, and his boyfriend was sitting on his lap. He could tell, just by how bright the room was, that it was <em>not</em> morning; and, Felix had reversed his nickname. Jisung usually called <em>him</em> sunshine.</p><p>That was a lot to take in upon waking up, but Felix wasn't put off by how long it took Jisung to say, "Hi?" Instead, he pressed forward immediately, as if he was simply waiting for Jisung to say anything at all before he kissed him. Jisung's lips fumbled against Felix's, once again taken by surprised, but Felix didn't mind at all. He settled for a simple press-of-the-lips type of kiss; then, he straightened his back and asked Jisung, bluntly, "Do you want to have sex?"</p><p>"Uh--" Jisung blinked a few times, "Isn't Chan here?"</p><p>"Nope! He's out with Changbin." Felix said happily. He rocked his hips against Jisung's, and Jisung's hands shot out to hold him, body jolting at the sudden movement, "Wait! Geez, okay, let me wake up for a second--"</p><p>"Hyunjin was telling me about how good it felt to have sex first thing in the morning." Felix said, tapping his fingers against Jisung's hips, but obeying his wish to pause, "He tried it on Seungmin -- getting him off as soon as he woke up. Apparently, Seungmin almost blacked out because it felt so good. Something about being extra sensitive in the morning. I definitely know <em>you're</em> extra sensitive in the morning."</p><p>Jisung frowned, "You want me to black out?"</p><p>"<em>Almost</em>. Because I make you feel so good." Felix said. "Will you let me make you feel good?"</p><p>"I-- yeah--? Okay," Jisung agreed. Felix beamed. Jisung had never seen him <em>that</em> happy over sex before, but Felix was full of surprises.</p><p>And he was <em>fast</em>, too; he had disappeared under the covers and gotten Jisung's sweatpants pulled down before Jisung could even register what he was doing. Then, Felix's mouth was around him, and he was sucking <em>hard</em>, and Jisung couldn't stop his hips from jolting a couple times-- pitching up and then flopping back down. Jisung's fingers curled around the bedsheets, and Felix didn't hesitate for one second, using every trick and flick of his tongue to pull Jisung as close to the edge as quickly as he possibly could.</p><p>"Holy shit, Lix--" Jisung said, his right hand crawling under the covers to reach for Felix's hair. Felix moaned as soon as Jisung got a grip -- a weak one, granted, what with his morning sluggishness <em>and</em> the tingling pleasure shooting through him. He tried to knock the covers away, mumbling to Felix, "Baby, I'm close -- let me see you--"</p><p>Felix tossed the covers away effortlessly, his eyes already trained on Jisung's face. He always had such an amazing effect on Jisung: the way he wouldn't look away from Jisung, the way he opened his mouth to really <em>show</em> Jisung how his tongue moved, the way he paused to wink sometimes. It was stupid and it was sexy, and Jisung went for Felix's hand over his hair, this time, just to make sure his own arm didn't obscure any bit of the scene.</p><p>Felix was right. When Jisung came, after just about another minute of Felix working his mouth, his vision went blurry for a second, and he was sure he lost his grip on Felix's hand entirely. Felix held on, and Felix kept his mouth around Jisung, drinking down everything Jisung gave him. Afterwards, he laughed, licking at Jisung's softening cock until Jisung came back to him, focused, and breathing heavy.</p><p>"Good?" Felix asked simply, and Jisung nodded, "Oh yeah. Fuck, that was amazing, baby."</p><p>"Want more?" Felix teased. Again, he climbed up on Jisung's lap, left his sweatpants around his thighs to do so. He grinded down softly, his own sweatpants dragging against Jisung's cock. He had his hips positioned <em>just</em> right, so his ass lined up with Jisung's dick. Jisung whined, "Fuck, baby, wait a second, 'm sensitive."</p><p>"That's what makes it <em>good</em>." Felix chuckled, but he stopped moving his hips and leaned down to kiss Jisung instead. Jisung was fully prepared to kiss Felix deeply this time, but Felix pulled away, making a face, "Morning breath."</p><p>"Mhm. That's what happens when you try to fuck your boyfriend the moment he wakes up." Jisung said. "Want me to go brush my teeth?"</p><p>"No. I'd rather ride you." Felix said, nonchalant, "But. It's up to you."</p><p>"I--" Jisung gulped. If there was something Felix was better at going than giving head, it was riding Jisung. He'd ridden Jisung to tears before; Jisung remembered that night so vividly. Felix was three beers and two shots deep, and he was <em>wired</em>, for some reason. (Seungmin told him the next day that he and Felix had accidentally switched coffees that morning, which meant Felix had ingested <em>three extra shots of espresso</em>. Jisung, without going into detail, told Seungmin to never let that happen again, or so help him, his dick would fall off.) Felix had gotten Jisung in bed, had collected his consent, and then he'd mounted Jisung and rode him for <em>half an hour</em> without taking a break, or really switching up the pace. Jisung came three times, and he was a total <em>mess</em> by the time Felix had gotten off -- arms numb from gripping the sheets and the headboard so hard, chest heaving from lack of breath, legs aching from being tense for so long. Felix didn't look much better -- pouring sweat, red scratches down his back, legs weak from overuse. Neither one of them had thought to stop the other, so caught up in the new mix of pleasure and pain; and, as a result, neither one of them could crawl out of bed until noon the next day, nor could they have sex without aching for another week.</p><p>"I want you to ride me." Jisung said. Felix celebrated softly, and he started to undo his own sweatpants, but Jisung stopped him, "<em>But</em>. I want to brush my teeth first."</p><p>"Boring." Felix muttered, but he got off of Jisung and said, with a wink, "I'll be ready for you when you get back."</p><p>Jisung made quick work of brushing his teeth, wanting to see Felix in action. The way he opened himself up was so pretty -- legs spread, fingers tucked in as far as he could reach, opposite hand around his dick. That was exactly how Jisung found him when he walked back into the room; his eyes were closed, too, and he had laid exactly where Jisung had been just a few minutes ago.</p><p>"My love has returned." Felix said, his voice strained as he tried not to moan. Jisung hummed, and crawled back in bed with Felix. He asked, "Want me to take over, darling?" knowing how much Felix loved to be fingered by someone else. Felix sighed, relieved, "<em>Please</em>," and Jisung found the lube by the pillow, got his fingers wet, and nudged Felix's hand out of the way. He started slow, taking in Felix's sweet reactions: the arch of his back, the dig of his heels into the bed. Jisung slipped another finger into him, and Felix sighed, happy, "God, your fingers are so nice."</p><p>"Longer than yours, baby." Jisung said, petting Felix's thigh. Felix hummed, and Jisung decided to get back at him for blowing him so rough this morning -- started drilling his fingers into Felix with a purpose. Felix's leg kicked out -- his left one, luckily, so it missed Jisung's body entirely. Jisung pinned his other leg down -- didn't exactly want to ruin their plans by getting kicked in the dick. Felix whined, his left leg hooking around Jisung's hips, "Sungie, fuck, oh my God--"</p><p>"You can take it, baby, can't you?" Jisung asked, and Felix nodded, hips rolling as Jisung tucked a third finger into Felix and started up the same rough pace. Felix laughed a little, broken up between moans and whimpers, "I'm-- going to cum-- if you-- keep that up--" and Jisung shrugged, "Maybe that's what I want."</p><p>"<em>Sungie</em>." Felix whined. He reached for Jisung's arm, but Jisung held his hand, even kissed his knuckles. Felix pouted, "I'm-- I'm supposed to-- make <em>you</em> feel good-- make <em>you</em>-- feel sensitive."</p><p>"Nonsense, baby, let me do the same." Jisung said, softly nipping at Felix's knuckles. Felix groaned, his free hand gripping his cock instead of the bedsheets. It wasn't long, after that: Felix came hard enough to rocket his hips up off of the bed for a moment, which knocked Jisung's fingers free. Jisung used his clean hand to pin Felix's hips back down, and he slipped those three wet fingers back into him, slowly massaging him through his orgasm. Felix's body relaxed, for the most part, and he reached for Jisung again, pulling his arm away. He pulled Jisung in, kissed him hard, and, with a little huff of relief, said, "Minty fresh."</p><p>"Just for you." Jisung said. He flipped them over-- albeit a little clumsy, with limbs knocking together and Felix landing fully pressed against him. Nothing wrong with a whole lot of naked contact, though, Jisung thought, and he held Felix to his chest, kissed the top of his head, "Still want to ride me, baby?"</p><p>"Of course I do." Felix said, sitting up like the usefulness of his arms hadn't <em>just</em> been akin to jell-o. Felix braced himself against Jisung's chest, lifting his hips and positioning them just above Jisung's. He sat like that for a second, and smiled at Jisung, "Would you do the honors, my love, of putting your cock in me?"</p><p>"Oh my God--" Jisung laughed, but he did what Felix wanted, gripping the base of his dick and slowly pressing Felix's hips down, guiding his cock into his boyfriend. Felix hummed when he was fully seated, and he rocked his hips a couple times, absent-minded, "I love being full of you."</p><p>"Trust me, baby, I know." Jisung said. Felix smiled in response, and then he started moving his hips -- and, just as he had when he was blowing Jisung, he didn't hesitate for a second to speed up and up <em>and up</em> until he couldn't go any faster. The bed rocked beneath them, and Jisung's hips bounced slightly as Felix's met his. Jisung reached for the headboard to hold on, but only got one hand up there, for Felix grabbed into the other, and pinned it down just beside his head. Felix's other hand was on Jisung's chest for support, his fingers curling, nails digging into skin when Felix rocketed his hips down just right.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck," Felix started chanting, his breath picking up. He was no longer rocking his hips, now just driving them up and down-- sort of back and forth, too, with the way his chest was bent over Jisung's. Felix tucked his mouth against Jisung's neck and nibbled, and he whined as he picked up the pace, "Fuck, fuck-- oh <em>fuck</em>;" Felix's voice broke, and his grip on Jisung wobbled. He cried out particularly loud, and he ripped his hand away from Jisung's, his back straightening out as he came suddenly, with his fingers now scrambling to grip Jisung's chest. It hurt, a bit, the way Felix's fingers tried to pull at Jisung's skin, the way his fingernails scratched him, but it was nothing Jisung couldn't take, especially seeing Felix cum so <em>hard</em>, and so quick. <em>Pretty</em>. Jisung reached for Felix's face, flicking away a tear that had fallen down Felix's cheek, stroking his fingers through Felix's messy hair. Felix was still, now, just sitting on Jisung's hips as his stomach relaxed, as he came down.</p><p>Felix didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he started to rock his hips. He whimpered, but it skewed more toward pain than pleasure, and Jisung stopped him, "Hey. No more."</p><p>"You don't want to cum in me?" Felix asked, lifting his hips off of Jisung until Jisung's cock was free. Jisung gripped it; he had been close himself, especially upon seeing Felix's orgasm. It wouldn't take much now.</p><p>"Not when you're overstimulated like this, no." Jisung said. He pulled Felix down to kiss him, and Felix whined against his lips, "I was fine."</p><p>"Shhh." Jisung said, and Felix didn't argue anymore. He did take over for Jisung, though, pulling at his cock quickly and kissing him through his orgasm. Jisung came surprisingly hard again, his hips lifting off the bed, his mouth falling open to moan. Felix licked his tongue, his lips, kissed his cheek and nose as Jisung rode out his orgasm against Felix's palm.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you cum that hard, baby." Jisung said, kissing Felix gently. Felix laughed, "Guess I found a <em>really</em> good angle. Never rode you like I couldn't straighten my back before."</p><p>Jisung chuckled. He continued to kiss Felix -- was always "a sap after sex," as Felix liked to say, with soft kisses, gentle touches. Both of his hands were on Felix's face--technically, as one was holding the back of his head--as he kissed Felix, loving the way they both tasted like mint and smelled like the morning, with a little bit of sweat here and there.</p><p>"We should shower now. I think it's 1:00 already." Felix said. He slipped out of bed, and Jisung lay there pouting, "But. My kisses. My cuddles."</p><p>"I have cum on my legs and you have it all over your stomach. I'm not laying on your chest with my own cum all over you." Felix said, walking out of the room. Jisung huffed, but he knew Felix was right. He followed Felix to the bathroom, got into the shower with him. Jisung, of course, insisted on kissing Felix the whole time, which resulted in shampoo getting in both of their mouths as Felix washed Jisung's hair and Jisung accidentally leaned back beneath the water, spraying watered-down shampoo down both of their faces. They sputtered, and laughed, and agreed to save up their kisses for the next five minutes, until they could cuddle on the couch with their bedsheets in the washer, wasting their Sunday on shitty romantic comedies and each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>